headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Madison Square Garden
| continuity = | image = | aliases = MSG Not to be confused with Monosodium glutamate, which is the sodium salt that everybody says will kill you. The Garden New Yorkers often refer to it as this. Out-of-towners refer to it as this when they want to sound like New Yorkers. | category = Arena | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = New York City | city = | locale = Manhattan | residents = | poi = | 1st = }} Madison Square Garden is a multi-purpose indoor arena in the New York City borough of Manhattan. Located in Midtown Manhattan between 7th and 8th Avenues from 31st to 33rd Streets, it is situated atop Pennsylvania Station. Marvel Comics Years ago, motorcycle stunt rider Crash Simpson scheduled a venue at the Garden where he was going to break the World Record for long-distance cycle jumping. Simpson had recently beaten advanced stages of cancer and felt that he could accomplish anything. What he didn't realize, was that his foster son Johnny Blaze, had sold his soul to Satan to cure Simpson's illness. Although the Devil saved Crash from terminal illness, he was not obligated to make sure that he stayed alive. Crash attempted the stunt, but couldn't bridge the distance and was killed. Johnny Blaze, in a fit of anguish and fury, hopped onto his own motorcycle, and executed the maneuver, thus breaking the World Record. Blaze's life would soon change forever, as he paid the price for his bargain with the devil by becoming the Ghost Rider. Marvel Spotlight 5. The origin of Ghost Rider. Sometime later, the crazed serial killer known as Carnage abducted Daily Bugle publisher J. Jonah Jameson and brought him to Madison Square Garden where he interrupted a heavy metal concert in order to publicly execute Jameson. Spider-Man arrived as well as his temporary partner Venom in order to fight Carnage. They succeeded in liberating Jameson and chased Carnage below the stadium into Penn Station. Amazing Spider-Man 363 More Recently, Madison Square Garden has been converted into a gulag to house super-heroes during an event that the Front Line staff has dubbed "World War Hulk". The Hulk took control of the arena after forcing everyone to evacuate the city following a twenty-four hour deadline. Imprisoned inside of arena were two heroes whom the Hulk personally felt were responsible for the death of his wife and child - Iron Man and Mister Fantastic. An undercover SHIELD detachment dubbed the Renegades broke into Madison Square Garden to survey the situation, and if possible, defeat the Hulk. The Hulk's young friend, Amadeus Cho, sought to resolve the Hulk's bitterness, but failed to convince him to release the other heroes. Incredible Hulk Vol 3 109-111. "World War Hulk". DC Comics In New York City, the Vixen stole a van full of furs that belonged to entrepreneur Mordecai Mule. Superman, attending a function at Madison Square Garden, learned of the robbery and gave chase. Action Comics 521 Godzilla In the late 1990s, a giant mutated reptile began rampaging all throughout New York City. Police and military combated the menace, which the media named "Godzilla", and believed to have destroyed it by nuking it in New York Harbor. That wily 'Zilla managed to sneak away however, and burrowed itself underneath Madison Square Garden. A nebbish scientist named Niko Tatapoulos, his on-again/off-again girlfriend Audrey Timmonds, a French secret agent named Philippe Roaché, and cameraman Victor "Animal" Palotti found themselves inside the abandoned Madison Square Garden, where they found dozens of 'Zilla eggs. Unfortunately for them, they were trapped inside as the eggs began to hatch. The reptiles grew to human size at an extraordinary rate and began chasing them all throughout the building. They all managed to escape, though several of Philippe's agents became monster chow. As they left the Garden, papa Godzilla made his presence known, and burst through the roof of the arena. Godzilla (1998) Films that feature * Godzilla (1998) TV shows that feature Comics that feature * Action Comics 521 * Amazing Spider-Man 363 * Marvel Spotlight 5 * Marvel Two-In-One 55 Characters from Notes & Trivia External Links * * at Wikipedia * References ---- Category:Articles Category:Locations Category:New York City